


Fry's Lost

by MusicalMeloetta



Category: Danganmon, Danganronpa, Instaronpa
Genre: F/M, Fanganronpa, Instaronpa - Freeform, THIS IS A FANFICTION FROM AN INSTARONPA, danganronpa fangan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalMeloetta/pseuds/MusicalMeloetta
Summary: So based on Chapter 3 in an  AU where Fry lived and became protag giving him for Story and Kami dies. This would be why would happened to fry
Relationships: Fry/Kami
Kudos: 2





	Fry's Lost

I was running, running as fast as my small legs could go. Footsteps had been tracing behind me only to get louder. I jumped as fast as I could into the vent, trying to get to Kami. I needed to before I would be killed. I kept crawling faster and faster, I felt a hand grip my foot trying to stop me. I kicked whoever it was and heard a grunt. I recognized it only as a male probably someone taller and unable to comfortably fit in the vent as I kept hearing their shirt drag across the metal walls. I did it! I finally reached the garden.

“KAMI! I AM HERE” I screamed but there was no answer. I kicked the grate out and jumped down only for the horror in front of me to unveil.

Kami laid there….dead,lifeless,unmoving. I got down on my knees sobbing as I heard an audible gasp after hearing someone land on the ground right beside me. I couldn’t bear to even look at the person, I couldn’t even process anything. All I did was cry. I cried for what would seem like hours to me but was only minutes til i heard a voice speak.   
“So this is where you wanted to go huh?”  
The voice belonged to Cyrus. He was following me this entire time and I didn’t know how to understand this pain. Not before long the alarm had rung. “A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED IN THE GARDEN!”

I froze, had someone been here before me? It didn’t matter, I couldn’t get my body up. I choked out the words “Kami..I never told you I loved you…” I had grabbed her limp hand and held it within my tight grasps as a hand patted my back. The hand was rubbing my back gently as to comfort me, comfort the grieving I had begun. 

I had not even let go of her hand when I heard screaming outside the room. “UWAAAAAAH!” and “WHAT THE FUUUUCK!?” I felt the hand leave my back and say “Excuse me for a second..” He left. I kept gripping on her hand. On my knees sobbing. The girl I loved, the girl who made me smile during one of the darkest places we could be in was now dead. I could hear another

“A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED IN THE HALLWAY”  
However, my body was so weighed, that I couldn’t move. The tears kept going and I kept her hand in my own. I heard soft pattering of feet come back and the rustling of someone bending down. Before I knew it, Kami’s hand was out of mine and I was engulfed into a hug by Cyrus. I could only continue to sob but this time harder and more violently. My body was shaking, I couldn’t stop and just started to whisper “why” over and over into Cyrus’s coat. I could hear other footsteps coming in and a shushing from Cyrus. I hiccuped in between tears and looked up at him. “Why did it have to be her..” I muttered. I saw his face fall into a more caring one and he looked at me “I don't know.. But, I promise we’ll put her killer to justice. We will avenge her and Maya.” 

Maya..? Maya was dead? I couldn’t even process it and just nodded as I felt more people join the hug. I just looked at everyone and sobbed. I couldn’t process the love and support I was receiving but, I was thankful that I had so much love.  
After a bit of hugging, they all let go and I slowly got on my feet. I raised my head facing my peers. My eyes were red and puffy and my face was red but that didn’t matter. It was time to rise to the situation like Kami did and avenge her. Whoever killed her was gonna pay for their crime

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfiction! I’m not that much of a fanfic writer but I hope you enjoyed it! The idea was based on if Fry and Kami swapped places! So Fry would’ve lived and became a protag in order to avenge his first love Kami. Cyrus is soft to help someone in need in the situation and aahhhhh you can leave a comment if you like! Hope you guys enjoy this! This is from Danganmon from Instagram!


End file.
